Valkyrie Profile
The first game of the Valkyrie Profile Series released on the Sony PlayStation. It focuses on the reawakening of Lenneth Valkyrie, who is given the task to recruit and train fallen human warriors for the Aesir in a war against the Vanir. Along the way, Lenneth learns the of tragic stories of brave humans as well as encountering interesting players in the past that may sway her from her task as a Valkyrie. An enhanced-port of Valkyrie Profile was later released on the Sony PlayStation Portable as "Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth". A prequel and a second prequel were later produced because of Valkyrie Profile's success. Characters Main *Lenneth Valkyrie *Platina *Lucian *Lezard Valeth *Arngrim *Mystina *Odin *Freya *Loki *Hrist Valkyrie *Brahms Side *Jelanda *Belenus *Lawfer *Aelia *Grey *Gandar *Badrach *Suo *Shiho *Jun *Nanami *Lorenta *Janus *Jayle *Kashell *Llewelyn *Lyseria *Yumei *Silmeria Valkyrie *Alicia (PSP Movie only) Story In the village of Coriander, a 14-year old girl named Platina lives with her cruel parents. The village falls upon hard times and her friend Lucian finds out that her parents are going to sell her into slavery. The two run away but accidentally wander into the Weeping Lily Meadow where Platina dies from the toxic pollen. Lenneth Valkyrie awakens in Asgard and is tasked by the god Odin and goddess Freya with recruiting Einherjar for their war with the Vanir and the coming of Ragnarok. Her first recruits are the princess Jelanda and mercenary Arngrim. After the arrogant Arngrim inadvertently embarrasses her father, Jelanda plots revenge but is kidnapped by a traitorous court minister and transformed into a monster. Lenneth helps Arngrim kill the monster and claims Jelanda as an Einherjar. Arngrim, having unknowingly aided Jelanda's captors, kills the man responsible but commits suicide rather than be arrested. At Jelanda's request, Lenneth makes Arngrim an Einherjar but Odin and Freya find him lacking the qualities of an Einherjar and refuse to accept him into Valhalla so Arngrim remains at Lenneth's side. During Lenneth's travels, she meets Brahms, lord of the undead and enemy of Odin, who possesses her sister Silmeria (due to circumstances explained in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria) and the necromancer Lezard Valeth, who lures her to his tower. Lenneth learns that Lezard has been experimenting with half-elven homunculi to use as vessels to attain godhood. Lezard wants Lenneth for himself, but she refuses to cooperate and destroys his experiments. The sorceress Mystina, one of Lezard's rivals, discovers what he has been doing and takes his last remaining homunculus. When he discovers her theft, Lezard freezes her body while she is spirit walking, separating Mystina's soul from her body. Lenneth recruits her, though Odin and Freya refuse to accept Mystina into Valhalla and, like Arngrim, she remains with Lenneth. Lenneth eventually meets Lucian, who grew up to become a poor thief in Gerabellum after she is attacked by a jealous Claire, pining for Lucian's affection. She introduces herself to Lucian as "Meril". He notices that "Meril" resembles the silver-haired Platina, though Lenneth does not know who Platina is. Lucian later becomes a Einherjar when he is killed by soldiers cleaning up the slums. Before he is sent to Valhalla, Lucian takes Lenneth to Coriander and the Weeping Lily Meadow, telling her he still loves Platina. Lenneth tells him to forget about her and kisses him before he departs but Lucian continues to brood upon Lenneth and Platina. Lenneth's travels bring her to the Lost City of Dipan. Discovering a time machine within the city, she accidentally travels into the past and witnesses her sister Hrist execute King Barbarossa and destroy the city for defying the gods and building the time machine (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria). Returning to her own time, Lenneth helps Barbarossa's soul find peace by defeating the three Magi haunting Dipan. Meanwhile, in Valhalla, Lucian learns that Valkyries "sleep" in Midgard, reincarnating in Asgard upon their human deaths. However, Odin and Freya seal their human memories, as they might interfere with their Valkyrie duties. The Aesir Loki tells Lucian that the Water Mirror can be used to contact the Valkyrie, though it is forbidden for anyone besides Odin to use. Lucian does so anyway and gives Lenneth an earring, telling her she will know where to find its match, but Lenneth is angry at him for his disobedience. Loki uses the distraction to steal the Dragon Orb and kills Lucian, using him as a scapegoat to cover his theft. When Lenneth returns to Asgard, Freya tells her of the Dragon Orb's theft and Lucian's death. Lenneth finds the other earring at Platina's grave in the Weeping Lily Meadow and her memories as Platina return. Sensing that the seal is broken, Odin performs the Sovereign's Rite, transmigrating Lenneth's soul and summoning Hrist. Hrist takes control of the Valkyrie's body and tries to destroy Arngrim and Mystina, who refuse to serve her, but Lenneth intervenes. The blast shatters Lenneth's soul and Mystina crystallizes the fragments to prevent them from dissipating. Lezard Valeth appears and tells them of a way to save her. After temporarily transferring Lenneth's soul into Lezard's homunculus, Arngrim, Mystina, and Lezard confront Hrist in Brahms' castle, where she has gone to retrieve Silmeria. With Brahms' help, they defeat her and reclaim the Valkyrie's body. Back in Mystina's workshop, the elven homunculus is fused with the Valkyrie's body and Lenneth is reborn. Her memories of Lucian and Platina intact, Lenneth is disgusted with how the gods manipulate humans and the suffering they cause. Loki, with the power of the Dragon Orb, betrays and kills both Odin and Surt, the leaders of the Aesir and Vanir and lays waste to Asgard and Jotunheim. Returning to Asgard, Lenneth slays Fenrir and Bloodbane before confronting Loki, who causes Ragnarok and destroys the world in a demonstration of his power. Fusion of the Valkyrie's body and half-elven homunculus allows Lenneth's divine powers to grow and she is able to shield herself and her Einherjar from Loki's destructive display. Her compassion for mankind and love for Lucian allows her to draw upon all of humanity, gaining the power of creation. Lenneth undoes Loki's destruction and kills him, becoming the new Lord of Creation. She then turns to see Lucian, who has been reborn, and the two are reunited. Development Special Edition Only available in Japan, the Special Edition was released alongside the PlayStation version of Valkyrie Profile. Identical to the regular release, the Special Edition included bonus items not included with the normal edition, which include: *Game *Pocket watch *Calendar of 2000 *Art book Both normal and Special Edition versions included feather necklace with preorders. US Version Nearly identical to the Japan version but with minor fixes in the menu screen. In the Japanese version, Characters not in the party were unable to change or learn skills nor were they able change or remove equipment. The US version allowed out of party members to change and learn skills as well as change or remove equipment without being added to the party. Also in the Japanese version, Lenneth would unequip all her skills and equipment when switching between sword and bow. The US version 'remembers' the previous setting when switching weaponry and is automatically equipped with the skills and equip. Another improvement over the Japanese version is an improved item sorting option. There are a few instances of censoring such as Badrach's smoking. Supply of this version was limited and copies of the game can sell for as high as $300USD (depending on the condition) in the second hand market. Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth In 2006, Square-Enix outsourced an enhanced-port of Valkyrie Profile to the Sony PlayStation Portable. Based on the original Japanese Version, Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth lacks the improvement made in US version. Rather than re-rendering the textures of the dungeon maps, TOSE cropped and upscaled the pre-rendered images to fit the portable console's screen, resulting in severe blurring in some areas. This version also removes the anime opening movie in favor of a computer-generated, animated movie. Certain key story-sequences were animated in the same style as the opening movie and can be viewed at anytime in the Gallery option in the title screen once unlocked in the story. The animated scenes include: *Opening Movie *Lenneth's Awakening *Jelanda's Transformation *Alicia witnesses Barbarossa's execution *Lenneth's encounter with the Lord of the Undead *Lenneth and the Homunculi *A chance encounter between "Meril" and Lucian *Lenneth in Weeping Lily Meadow *Lucian's departure to Valhalla *Hrist's Awakening *The Sovereign's Rite *A Ending Gallery File:Valkyrie-profile-valkyrie-profile-8806106-1680-1260.jpg|Lenneth with Lucian and Arngrim. File:Valkyrie-profile-valkyrie-profile-8806103-1600-1200.jpg|Lucian with Lenneth. silmeria3.png|Lenneth. combat02.png|Lenneth vs Hrist. lenneth60.png|Lenneth in Brahms' castle. lenneth02.png|Lezard and a homunculus. lenneth04.png|Lenneth to Valhalla. lenneth07.png|Three valkyrie sisters. Category:Games